In FIGS. 1 to 3 in JP11-8916A (Patent Document 1), there is disclosed a gas-insulated switching apparatus in which gas circuit breakers respectively for the phase A, the phase B and the phase C are arranged on a common horizontal arrangement plane in a state of being shifted by the module dimension M from each other in the direction of the axial length thereof, and the first circuit wirings respectively for the phase A, the phase B and the phase C are arranged in parallel to each other so as to be orthogonal to the gas circuit breakers of the respective phases. In FIG. 8 and FIG. 9 in Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a gas-insulated switching apparatus in which the respective gas circuit breakers respectively for the phase A, the phase B and the phase C are arranged in parallel to each other on the common horizontal arrangement plane without being shifted from each other, but the first circuit wirings respectively for the phase A, the phase B and the phase C are shifted in the vertical direction from each other by the axial distance s so as to be orthogonal to the gas circuit breakers for the respective phases.
Patent Document 1: JP11-8916A, in particular, FIGS. 1 to 3 and the description thereof, FIG. 8, FIG. 9 and the description thereof